my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
DNW I1: Control of Power
'Issue 1: Control of Power '''is the first issue in the Dawn of a New World series created by Haou1987. In this issue, Agent Archer and his companion Agent Ryder investigate a rumor of a supersoldier in the slums of New York. When they investigate there, they get more then they bargained for. Summary '''New York SPECTER OSP Office - 'Agent Archer entered the command room of the OSP Office, meeting with Agent Ryder who informs him of a rumor going around about a soldier with superstregth and stamina in the slums of New York. Agent Ryder tells Agent Archer she can send Agent Bishop down there to check it out, but Agent Archer tells Agent Ryder that they will be going themselves. He does tell Agent Ryder to have Bishop meet them there. Before they leave for the SPECTER Heliport, he gets a call from Agent Coulson of SHIELD that they need to meet, to discus an active operation that went awry. '''New York - 9th District - '''SUVs of SPECTER arrived in the 9th District, where they are met by a group of NYPD officers who inform them that they have encountered a homeless man with dogtags around his neck. Agent Archer and Agent Ryder take charge going into the district but at first cannot find the homeless man, but Lauren gets knocked against the wall by a man in ragged clothes. Agent Archer and other agents of SPECTER arrive to help out, but the man uses a disc from a trash can to fend them off, while urging them to leave him alone. They finally manage to stun him when Agent Archer knocks him out with a stun baton. Having put the man in protective custody in one of the SUVs of SPECTER, Archer once again gets a call from Agent Agent Coulson who urges to meet, but he ignores it. He tells Agent Ryder to get in touch with Agent Bishop and to meet with them in the OSP Office. While they travel back to the OSP Office both Archer and Ryder attempt to get more information out of the man, who says he doesn't remember much but his name Steve and that he used to be in a war. When asked how and why he has no memories, he says he only remembers a project named TAHITI. Having arrived back in the OSP Office, Agents Archer and Ryder meet up with Bishop who says they have brought the man to medical. She tries to tell Archer something else, but he doesn't listen. Archer, Ryder and Bishop are called into medical where they have to assist to restrain the man. Agent Bishop takes the blood samples of the man to the OSP Office's local ARCIS system where it is analyzed and it is revealed to stem back from World War II. Agent Archer believes it to be legends but Agent Coulson arrives to tell they found a living legend, Captain America.